


Nieszczęścia chodzą parami.

by goskus



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Desolation of Smaug, Hobbit, JEZD, Multi, Original Character(s), Wrzucam bo moge, movie, tak oto, zresztą nie chce być stalkerem bez story w tle, żołędzie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goskus/pseuds/goskus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyobrażaliście sobie kiedyś, że... głupie pytanie! Jasne, że każdy sobie wyobrażał jak to by było, gdyby wylądował wprost w wirze akcji swojej ukochanej książki czy też filmu, prawda? Oto jest próba takiego przedsięwzięcia.<br/>Ja i moja ukochana Kumpela Od Głupot w świecie filmowego Hobbita.<br/>Tak to czasem jest, że sprawiając komuś frajdę piszemy głupie story, będąc całkowicie przekonanym o jego beznadziejności. Co ciekawe, story się spodobało wiec je wrzucam. <br/>Kochany czytelniku, jeśli nie rozumiesz o co chodzi, nie przejmuj sie - humor wybitnie sytułacyjnoprywarnocośtam. Jeśli to czytasz, jestem pełna podziwu <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieszczęścia chodzą parami.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoviNek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/gifts).



Nieszczęścia chodzą parami.   
Mówią, że ponoć nie ma nic bardziej sztampowego, od zaczęcia opowieści jakimś durnym przysłowiem. To tak samo jak by powiedzieć: Nie można znaleźć miłości w Internecie. A jednak.  
Szły we dwie (jakby nie patrzeć – to już para), zgubione już dłużej, niżby chciały przyznać, a poznały się właśnie w Internecie.  
Robiło się coraz chłodniej i nieprzyjemnie, las formował się coraz gęstszy, a dróżka, po której spacerowały coraz węższa.  
– Pani, ja to drzewo poznaje – przerwała trwające już za długo milczenie, wyższa z nich. Nazywana była Kotem, a czasem tez pieszczotliwie Kicią, a przez niższą z nich - nawet Kiczuszką.  
– Tylko mi nie mów, że… – jęknęła z lekkim niepokojem ta druga, znana jako Gośkus.  
– No to mówię Ci: mijamy je 3 raz.  
Kicia rozejrzała się po lesie, szukając wzrokiem jakiegoś ratunku. Znała Gośkusa z zamiłowań do cholernie długich i wyczerpujących spacerów, ale tym razem nie miała na to ochoty. Wolała dobrze przyprawionego grzańca i czekoladowy placek.  
– Zobacz Kicia, żołędzie! – Wykrzyknęła Gośkus radośnie, wskazując na ziemie ucieszona jak dziecko. Kicia przeciągle westchnęła, starając się stłumić rozpalone na nowo i rozdzierające serce emocje.  
– Nie przypominaj mi, to ciągle boli – Słuchaj mnie no : w domu to chociaż miałyśmy grzańca, placek, komputer, no i wygodne lóżko, ale nie, Tobie się zachciało spacerków po pięknym i malowniczym lesie.  
– Oj, no nie jest tak źle – zaczeła Gośkus, próbując chociaż słowem poprawić sytuację – pięknie pachni, są kwiatki, grzyby, drzewa, delikatny jesienny wiaterek, a ptaszki ćwierkają i lekki szum rzeki rozbrzmiewają delikatnie w tle.  
– Jakiej rzeki? – przerwała jej zdziwiona Kicia – Tu w pobliżu nie ma żadnej rzeki.  
– Fak. To gdzie my jesteśmy?  
– No super – Teraz Kicia zaczęła się denerwować. Wyciągnęła telefon, by się na nim zlokalizować – Brak zasięgu, a net mi nie łapie.  
– Wspaniale, u mnie to samo, GPS też szlag trafił.   
Spojrzały na siebie, mocno już podenerwowane. Ktoś w końcu musiał to głośno przyznać.  
– Zgubiłyśmy się – powiedziały jednocześnie.  
– No pani, to co teraz?  
– Idziemy w stronę tej rzeki. Nad rzekami zawsze, prędzej czy później, są jakieś wsie czy miasteczka. Kiedyś na kogoś wpadniemy i wypytamy gdzie jesteśmy.  
– Dobra, chodź – odparła wkurzona Kicia, mocno chwytając Gośkusa za rękę i pewnie wchodząc w gąszcz lasu, kierując się w najpewniej w stronę płynącej gdzieś tam rzeki.  
~~  
Przebijając się przez las, Kicia usłyszała podniesione męskie głosy, w efekcie czego zatrzymała się nagle, stając jak wryta.   
„Nie no, to nie jest możliwe. Musze przestać czytać tyle przed snem, bo już mi się na mózg rzuca” Pomyślała niespokojnie. Gośkus wpadła jej na plecy.  
– Kicia, loffciam Twoje łopatki, ale to lekka przesada, nie zatrzymuj się tak nagle – rzuciła wymijając ją, brnąc dalej w stronę rzeki.  
– Chyba coś słyszałam – odparła lekko skołowana Kicia, mechanicznie idąc za nią – męskie głosy. Znajome.  
– Znajome, ha? Czekaj, ja też cos słyszę. A niech mnie! – prawie krzyknęła wychodząc po za linię lasu. Oczywiście bezpieczniej by było, gdyby obie stały za nią bezpiecznie, delikatnie wybadując wzrokiem sytuację. Jednak dziewczyny były zbyt skołowane, tym co usłyszały, a teraz i zobaczyły.  
Stanęły jak wryte.  
– Wpław nie damy rady  
– To je obejdziemy  
– Orkowie nas wtedy dopadną, to jasne jak słońce. Nie mamy broni, nie poradzimy sobie. 

Kompania Thorina Dębowej Tarczy. Wypisz – wymaluj. Jakim cudem? Nie miały bladego pojęcia. Co najlepsze, jeszcze ich nie zauważyli.  
~~  
Gośkus spojrzała na towarzyszkę i złapała się za twarz, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Doskonale wiedziała jaką walkę w sercu toczy teraz jej lofciany Kot. Wzrok jej latał między Thorinem, Kilim a Filim, jak by wyraźnie się nie mogła zdecydować na którego z nich w końcu patrzeć. Z drugiej strony, była pod wrażeniem, że Kicia jeszcze nie rzuciła się Bilba, krzycząc „POCAŁUJ THORINA!”. Chociaż, równie jak ona, mogła być w szoku – Bagginshield zaraz może eksplodować. Zresztą i tak, uznała że jak coś, nie będzie jej powstrzymywać – wszyscy ich ulubieni panowie z Kompani byli seksownie mokrzy, a to wszystko jej się na pewno śni. „Będzie beka, jak jutro jej to opowiem” przyznała sobie spokojnie w duchu. Tymczasem, Kicia dostała czkawki z ekscytacji, wyrywając ja z zamyśleń.  
– Kim jesteście? – spytał ostro Thorin, odwracając się w ich stronę. Kicia czknęła lekko, wtuliłąc się w ramię Goskusa, zakrywając przy tym cała twarz ciemnobordowymi włosami. Hałas jaki wydały wpadając na kamienistą plażę, w końcu przyciągnął w końcu uwagę krasnoludów.  
– My? – spytała niewinnie Gośkus – My tylko przechodziłyśmy obok, usłyszałyśmy hałasy i przyszłyśmy sprawdzić co zacz, i ,czy na przykład, nie trzeba pomóc. – odpowiedziała Gośkus, szturchając Kota.  
– Pani, nie dźgaj mnie, bo Cię kopnę – fuknęła Kicia, odzyskując swój wigor i przestając czkać – Wracam do lasu po te żołędzie.   
– I co będziesz w nich rzucać, czekając na „jedyną właściwą reakcje”? – spytała Gośkus, tworząc dłońmi gest cudzysłowu, by zaakcentować trzy ostatnie słowa.  
\- Mój szip będzie płynąć kiedy i gdziekolwiek mu rozkażę, na morzu miłości i cierpienia, które zasilam własnym łzami. Mam święte prawo ich zmusić. Taka okazja może się już nigdy nie powtórzyć.  
– Masz rację, oni są ewidentnie w TrzyDe.  
Krasnoludy spojrzały na nie zdziwione, a Dwalin cicho spytał Thorina:  
– O czym one mówią?   
– Swoją drogą, bardzo lubię żołędzie – dodał cicho w stronę Thorina lekko zawstydzony Bilbo, w efekcie czego Kicia obdarzyła do łaskawym spojrzeniem. Thorin lekko uśmiechnął się do hobbita, jednak nie wypadł ze swojej roli.  
– Nie wiem, ludzie są dziwni – odparł chłodno, świdrując dziewczyny spojrzeniem. Każda normalna osobą na ich miejscu po prostu by się bała. Kicia jednak rozpływała się w oczach, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością, jednocześnie starając się, by dokładnie zapamiętać tę scenę, między krasnoludem a hobbitem, by potem rozwinąć ją dokładnie w którymś z marzeń sennych. Gośkusa zaś oświeciło, co zaraz może się wydarzyć i spojrzała na Kicię, zawieszając się.  
– Słodko – wyszeptała Kot, odpowiadając równie nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem.  
– To jakieś wariatki – odparł zdumiony Nori – zachowują się jak opętane.  
– Wpieprzył Ci ktoś? – wykrzyknęła nagle Kicia w jego stronę, z wyrazem twarzy tak wściekłym, że krasnolud aż się cofnął o kilka kroków, aż zatrzymał się na brzegu rzeki. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
– Nie wydają sie być groźne, prawda moje panie? – odparł dziarsko Bofur, przerywając dyplomatycznie milczenie i puszczając do dziewczyn oko, po czym odpadł stroskanym tonem do Thorina – Kili jest ranny,   
– Opatrzcie mu nogę szybko, macie 2 minuty, potem ruszamy.  
Kicia przysiadła na jednym z kamieni, obserwując Kompanie rozanielona, opierając twarz na dłoniach.  
– Pani, nie siadasz? – spytała radośnie Gośkusa. – Korzystaj z okazji, chociaż się napatrzymy.  
– Chyba w moim wypadku, to lepiej żebym się położyła – stwierdziła cierpko.  
– Booooo? – spytała, nie odwracając do niej nawet głowy.  
– Przecież wiesz co zaraz się stanie.  
– Ja pieprzeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
– Ja zdecydowanie też.  
Usłyszały lekka wrzawę i hałas. Kicia podniosła głowę, bo zobaczyć przebieg sytuacji. Dostrzegła wysokiego łucznika, stojącego na skale i mierzącego do krasnoludów.  
Dwalin rzucił się do przodu z konarem w rękach, by osłonić Oriego przed ewentualnym wystrzałem łucznika. Kicia pisnęła z zachwytu.   
– Zróbcie to jeszcze raz, a zginiecie. – zagroził.  
Gośkus nie musiała podnosić głowy, by wiedzieć kto tam stoi. Mimo to podniosła wzrok, czego po chwili miała żałować.  
Czuła że twarz jej płonie.  
– Przepraszam – wydusiła z siebie stanowczo za głośno i szybkim krokiem udała się w stronę jednej z beczek. Wszyscy obserwowali ją zdziwieni, jakby zapominając o tym co wydarzyło się przed chwilą. Kicia westchnęła, modląc się do bogów o to, by nie parsknąć śmiechem i ze współczuciem obserwowała jak Gośkus wsadza głowę do wypełnionej wodą beczki.  
– Eeee. To wiecie, no.. To taki nasz zwyczaj…– odparła z lekkim zakłopotaniem, wstając szybko z kamienia i ruszając w stronę beczek. W tym czasie Gośkus wyjęła głowę z beczki i dodała:  
–Tak – przytaknęła gorliwie – to taki nasz zwyczaj, że…. nooo…  
– Wkładania głowy do beczki z wodą, kiedy to, widzimy krasnoluda, który no tego… – Kicia próbowała ratować sytuację, usilnie gestykulując rękami.  
– Głowę ma mokrą – wpadła jej w słowo – U nas w ojczyźnie, bardzo nie lubimy jak ktoś czuje się nieswojo.  
– Oh tak , zdecydowanie – poparła ja Kicia, ponownie tłumiąc w sobie śmiech, choć tym razem byłby on szyderczy. Co miała zrobić? Opisać kolejne podpalenie tęczy na Placu Zbawiciela, lub awantury związane z Paradami Równości? Wolała potakiwać, kiedy to Gośkus, ratując resztki swojej godności, odchyliła dumnie głowę do tyłu, udając że nie widzi wysokiego łucznika.  
Mężczyźni patrzyli na nie w zdumieniu.  
W końcu odezwał się Bilbo.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał z nieukrywaną troską w głowie.  
– Tak, tak, absolutnie – odparły przekrzykując się wzajemnie – Lepiej niż w porządku – dodała znowu trochę za głośno Gośkus, po czym spaliła buraka i ukryła z żałosnym jękiem twarz w dłoniach. Kicia odciągnęła ja od beczek uśmiechając się nerwowo do wpatrzonych w nie osób.  
– Hm, ciekawe gdzie jego lutnia – zagaiła szeptem Kicia  
– Kocie. Błagam.  
– Nie ciekawi cię czy jest …DUŻA?  
– Kocie. NIE.   
Pierwszy animusz odzyskał Balin. Zwrócił się do Barda:  
– Przepraszam, nie jesteś przypadkiem z Miasta na Jeziorze? Czy tej barki tam… nie dało by się wynająć?  
~~  
– Kiciuszka ? – zaczeła szeptem Gośkus.  
– Czego?  
– Idziemy. I to już.   
– Nigdzie nie idę, spieprzaj! – Fuknęła z całą mocą, tak że aż Ori podskoczył, a Dwalin zaśmiał się lekko pod nosem – Ty tez zostajesz!   
– Uwierz mi, tak będzie lepiej – Odpowiedziała Gośkus rozglądając się nerwowo, a szeptem do niej dodała – Zanim ja dostane zawału serca i skrętu macicy, a Ty nie posikasz się ciężko z podniecenia. W lesie ustalimy co robimy dalej, okay?  
Kicia z wielkim bólem serca przyznała jej rację.  
– To my się już pożegnamy – rzuciła głośno do ekipy na plaży.  
– Na nas już niestety czas, miło było poznać – dodała Gośkus, po czym szybko odwróciły się i nieczekając na ich odpowiedź, ruszyły szybko w stronę lasu.   
– Laska, ja pieprzeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
– WIEM. Słodki Jezu, co to było?  
– Tradycja ze wsadzaniem głowy do beczki?  
– Tak unika się czkawki, wiesz?  
Kicia szturchnęła ją, jak to miała w zwyczaju, po czym przykucnęła przy drzewie załamana, ciągnąc ją za rękę w dół do siebie.  
– Boże, co za żal.  
– Ja wiem, uspokójmy się. Już po krzyku. Tu nas nie widzą  
Siedziały w milczeniu, oddychając głęboko, spojrzały na siebie, po czym parsknęły śmiechem.  
– Pani, taka okazja – westchnęła z żalem Kicia  
– Wracamy tam. Już się uspokoiłyśmy, a nasza okazja życia odpływa w siną dal.  
–Wracamy.  
~~  
Gdy wróciły na kamienistą plażę, okazało się że kompania Thorina dogadała się już z Bardem i wypłynęli łodzią już prawie na sam środek Jeziora.  
Stojąc na brzegu rzeki, obserwowały w zgodnym, bo pełnym nostalgii milczeniu, jak odpływają.  
– Co robimy? – spytała w końcu Gośkus - Głupio tak stać.   
– Pomachajmy im, a niech mają.   
– Kiciu… – zaczęła niewinnie, wyciągając rękę i zaczynając sennie machać.  
– Nom? – spytała równie rozmarzonym tonem, dołączając do niej. Czuła że myślą o tym samym.  
– Chyba obie nas czeka dziś nieprzespana noc. 

 

~~  
KŁONIEDZ  
NICZEGO NIE ŻAŁUJEM


End file.
